A Second Chance At Freedom
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: What happens when two young women are kidnapped by FEAR? What will happen when the band meets up with them? (*Loosely based on Legion of the black)* All of my disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-(I do not own Black Veil Brides, I only own my Ocs and plot-This is loosely based on _Legion of The Black_). Please do not post this to any social network because I see this as plagiarism. First attempted Black Veil Brides fiction. Also, please don't take my OC's without permission.)

OC Profiles

Full Name- Dixie Anne Jacobs

Age-22

Looks-Rosie Napravnik

Personality(before FEAR)-Outgoing, creative and she loved her horses when she had the chance to ride them. She loved to go to concerts and loved listening to a wide assortment of genres such as classic rock, j-rock(one group in particular), country(a solo artist) and certain soundtracks as well as Black Veil Brides.

Job(before FEAR)- An Exercise Rider for a racing stable near her college, she usually did work the horses on race days and weekends. She was trained in western riding when she was 16.

Eye color/hair color-Hazel eyes, red hair(shoulder length)

Piercings-Her ears are pierced and she had snakebites but they grew up. Her navel is also pierced.

Full name-Jana Elizabeth Jones

Age-21

Looks-Sarah Michelle Gellar

Personality-Very outgoing, but can be extremely reserved. She also showed and rode horses in English events such as Dressage and cross country.

Job(before FEAR)- She was a part time docent for a local museum in her area, she enjoyed the fact that she got to meet a lot of different people from each area of her state and explored different eras in history.

Eye color/hair color-Olive green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

Piercings-Ears only

"A Second Chance for Freedom"

Chapter 1

(Dixie's point of view)-

I heard the static once again, I thought that this was a bad dream-I remember the day I was taken, I was walking towards my apartment with my headphones in my ears, but the volume was low so that I could concentrate on my surroundings. As I get my key out to unlock the door when a man grabs me by my waist and says-"You must go with me-now!" Then after we get down the stairs, he puts his hand over my mouth so that no one can hear my screams. This happened over two weeks ago. I sighed as I see the other girls in the cells next to me, while the guys were in a different area. We all jump when we hear a heavy door being opened. I realized that they might be bringing us food. I look towards the girl in the bed next to mine.

Her name was Jana, and she kept telling me of a syringe filled with a blue liquid. I cringed at the memory of being injected with one of those syringes. For the life of me, I don't remember what happened afterwards. I look across from me and I see that the trays are being given to us. Jana comes towards where I am standing and gets her tray, then when I get my own tray and I sit on the concrete. She and I really do not talk much due to the fact that we wanted to eat and save our strength at the same time. Today must be Tuesday because they have given us a baked potato, a roll and two bottles of water. That's also a sign we may go up against the rebels some time soon. As I am finishing my roll, I wonder how hot it is outside. (A few moments later)- the door opens again, and the black cloaks take the empty trays. Then, our cells are opened and we are allowed to go outside, presumably for training-Jana and I both can't remember when they let us out like this. The cells are opened systematically and we walk single file towards the dividing line. We all get in line according to gender, and Jana is in line behind me.

(Ashley's point of view)- As I approached the battle line, I noticed two girls that weren't there two weeks ago. I could see one of them looking at me with her hazel eyes-I just wonder what happened to her. We all had heard stories of the way F.E.A.R captured people and we all knew this was wrong. The hot wind pulls me out of my thoughts as I push my hair back from my eyes. I quickly start strumming my guitar, but the tone is soft-soon we are playing "In the End". When the black cloaks are approaching us, I also see a small army in black cloaks as well. Over the course of several hours, it started to feel extremely hot-but I kept my eyes on the shorter framed girl. Then, moments later I see her go down. Andy looks at me, and I can only hope he's got the same train of thought I do. He gives me a curt nod and everyone looks at me in confusion when I reach the dividing line.

(Dixie's point of view)-I was getting awfully warm and I felt dehydrated despite the fact I just drank a whole water bottle, plus half of the second one. I could feel that Jana was concerned, but I put that in the back of my mind as I waited for the war chant. However, my body had its own plan-everything went dark and I couldn't say a word. (Dream)-I make my way to the locker room of the exercise riders and put my belongings in a locker and then get my goggles and helmet. Then, I put on my black long sleeved shirt and then put on my protective vest-then I make my way down the stairs towards the track to receive a leg up from the assistant trainer. Eventually, I am under saddle and I am going across the track at 50 miles per hour-this is the adrenaline rush that took my breath away and at the same time thrilled me. I was grateful that my parents understood my passion and supported me through the injuries.

(Ashley's point of view)-I saw her topple over, and then one of the black cloaks tries to lift her, but she couldn't lift her on her own because she was too weak. My guess is that she is her friend in this mess. "Christian, I want you to go with Ashley" I hear Andy say and I was thankful that i was going to have some extra help if needed. Christian comes in front of me as we approached the dividing line. A black cloak has her in their arms, and I was expecting a fight for her but surprisingly that doesn't happen. I immediately go back towards the camp with Christian in tow and make sure she's not alone. I had a feeling that later tonight was going to be very touch and go tonight. I decided that none of us should ask her anything that she's not willing to tell us. When we finally reached our area, I watched Dixie sleep, and hoped for no nightmares for her. (Around sunrise)-I heard sobbing from the outside of the tent. I had a feeling it would be Dixie, and I just hoped I'd be enough support for her.

(Jana's point of view)-I felt guilty about Dixie, but we had no choice but to wear these hot outfits-but she nor I had control of why we were all here. After twenty minutes at the battle lines training, we all headed back to the cells and luckily that room was cold as ice. As I make my way towards my bed, I can't help but think of Dixie and wonder if she's okay. As I close my eyes, I was in a familiar hallway and I smiled once I remembered that it was the museum I used to docent for-I could tell I was in one of the traveling exhibit rooms, that I was first introduced as a docent in. I walked around a little ways and I am face to face with a woman that led the docent trainings-I smiled, and she gives me a hug. Tears well up in my eyes and shut them tightly to prevent them from spilling out, but it's no use-once she realizes that I am crying she asks me what's wrong I can't really put into words why I was crying. Then hours later, as I was walking towards my locker to get my belongings-I am the last to leave the museum from a hard days work. But today was different, the museum had been closed due to the fact that the area had been experiencing a winter storm and everyone of the guests and docents were all wondering how to get home. I had shared their concerns so that's why I decided to be ones of the last to leave. Fortunately, I get home after driving the interstate very carefully. I head up to my apartment, only to discover that my power is out. About an hour later, the electric company comes and restores the power. My cell phone rings, but for some reason I hesitate to answer. Eventually, I do and I realize it's my mom, wondering how my first day of training was-I ask her what she'd want for dinner and proceeded to start cooking. Hours later, the sun rises and we are battle training again.

(Meanwhile, Dixie's point of view)-

I woke up with a start-not realizing where I was, I screamed. But then I feel someone pushing my hair back, and I felt at ease. He had a tall frame and I could see that he was wearing cowboy boots. I wonder if he was a rider, maybe that means we crossed paths at some point. I look up at him confused, but then I remembered what happened yesterday afternoon. I wonder what's going to happen to the others because of my fainting spell. I exit the tent quietly and found myself in the cool night air, which was a welcome change from the heat we all experience during the day. I hear a pair of footsteps coming towards my direction. I instantly feel panic and adrenaline pumping through my veins. But, instead of being grabbed-I am engulfed in a hug by Ashley, I smiled weakly at him. He proceeded to ask me about what my past was like, and I am not suprised when he told me when he had said he took lessons when he was younger. I consider myself lucky when I realize my hunch turns out to be right.

(Ashley's point of view)-As I got to talk with Dixie, I realized how much she misses her old life and that FEAR shouldn't have done this to her and the others-they never deserved this. Soon, Andy comes up towards us and that's a sign we might have to leave. After I have a short conversation with Andy, I realize we aren't leaving-he and Jinxx had to help clean Dixie's wounds. I knew why Jinxx was needed to be with her, because one of his powers was the fact he could control her thoughts and distract her. She winced when Andy had put peroxide on her wounds, they were bleeding-I had to look away because I couldn't stand to see her in pain. She looks at me and Jinxx and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I answer, "We rescued you this morning because you fainted and we wanted to make sure you're protected." She smiles weakly as Andy finishes stitching up the wounds on her back and legs. Soon she's fallen asleep due to whatever thoughts that he had used to put her to sleep. After Andy checks for any infections on her legs, I pick her up bridal style and head towards the main tent.

(A few hours later, Andy's point of view)-I never had imagined that Dixie's wounds would be that deep. At least I have tried to prevent the risk of infection, with the meager supplies we have found along the way. Sun rise would be happening in a few hours, so I decided to nap before it does. (25 minutes later)-I finally wake up to blistering heat and I decided to wake Jake and Jinxx. I knew that Ashley might want to come back to the battle line, but I eventually decided to wake him and Dixie up. I hand Dixie some black paint to disguise her face. It would help shield her skin from the heat.


	2. Authors note

Authors Note

I have decided that I am going to discontinue "Second Chance at Freedom" because I recently found out that band\real people fics can get you banned. I have just joined a community for Black Veil Brides Fanfiction and if you PM me, I will give you the user name despite the fact I don't have any fics up there at the current time.


	3. Chapter 3-The return and hidden secrets

(As always, I only own my OCs and nothing recognizable and this time around includes a double chapter format. Since I cannot post on the other FanFiction site, I decided that I should post it here.)

Chapter 2

(Dixie's point of view, four weeks later)-

I didn't realize that Jana had escaped and I was grateful to see my friend again. I introduced her to Andy and the rest of the band and I think that she might have a crush on Andy or Jake or maybe even Jinxx, but I know that she'll be welcome with opened arms. It was then that I coughed hard, and it made me realize that I was in pain. But I knew that I couldn't bother Ashley right now. Currently, I was walking the desert with Andy and Jake nearby. It had cooled down several days ago and it was certainly welcomed by me. I sat my pack down and took a drink of water from my canteen that both Ashley and Jinxx gave me a couple of days ago. Sometimes I wonder what's happened to the others in other states, were they captured and held captive? But I know I can't worry about anyone now, I have to focus on myself and trying to hide the fact that I am sick from the guys. Eventually, Ashley comes over and I quickly hide my pain. I also knew FEAR has spies everywhere and we couldn't risk getting caught again, but I am not going down without a fight. I pick my pack back up, I see Ashley approaching where I was and I hope I can hide my fever somehow. Jana comes over towards me and I hand her the black paint that was covering my skin. She puts it on without question.

(Ashley's point of view)-As I come over towards Dixie I noticed her face was red as a tomato despite the fact it was at least thirty degrees cooler than it had been. I placed a hand on her forehead even though she objected-only to discover that she was running a fever. I grow concerned, knowing that our stockpile isn't going to last us much longer, but luckily for us-Jake is fortunate enough to be able to have two powers. Not only is he able to start a fire with a flick of his hand, but he is able to heal minor wounds and fevers. Not many knew of Jake's extra powers, but Andy and I did.

(Jana's point of view)-After I had made sure that I was covered in enough goop to make sure my skin didn't burn, I head towards the tents that had been moved due to the fact that FEAR's spies were everywhere. As I enter Dixie's tent my blood runs cold and I see she's shivering. I quickly unzip the tent and go find the guys.

(Andy's point of view)-I could see Jana coming towards me, her expression was stone. "Had something happened?" I wonder, putting the thought in the back of my mind, I quickly manage to catch up with Jana. Jana says nothing, but something tells me to follow her. Soon, we arrive back towards the area where our tents were. I follow her towards Dixie's separate tent, and once she unzipped the tent-I couldn't help but wonder how long Dixie had been like this. I also knew that she wouldn't let me tell Ashley what was wrong. I look at Dixie with concern because she was shivering despite the fact she had three thick blankets on her small frame. Moments later, when Jana goes to find medical supplies-I hear her cough, and I gently place my hand on the back of her neck and feel that her glands are swollen and I make my way to the chair that someone had placed in Dixie's tent. If I had to guess, I think Ashley might have put it in here.

(Jana's point of view)-After I had left Dixie in Andy's care, I decided to go find Ashley considering that Dixie had been asking for him-its better if he knows about how worse her illness has gotten later. I look up and see Jake looking in my direction. I think he can tell by my face that something's up. To be fair, I think I might have a crush on Jake. But I think it's to early to tell if I like him yet. I yawned softly as I approached the makeshift area. I carefully unzip Dixie's tent, and then realize that her fever has gone down. I sighed to myself as I approached the fire and waited for the others so we could eat all at the same time.

(Dixie's point of view)-After I noticed that the group was back, I felt much better. I bit my lip curiously when I heard Ashley talking to Andy-something seems off, but I don't dare question my fears. After dinner, Ashley and I retire to my tent and I take off my hoodie I wear during the day, he started spooning me sometime during the night-I was wearing my white tank and a pair of scrub pants that FEAR had given us as night clothes. I felt strange wearing these clothes but I didn't have anything else. While we were all awake, We made a collective decision to move the campsite because I had a feeling that FEAR is returning soon and I am glad that the guys listened to my concerns. Soon, we headed about ten miles away from the area we were originally in.

(FEAR's point of view)-I was livid that those girls were able to escape but I know my spies will be out looking for them. In the meantime, I had to make sure that no one else would attempt escaping-which meant I would have to double the amount of spies and upgrade the security systems. I let out a deep chuckle as I start a new transmission to the ones who remain in my control.

(Andy's point of view)-It was early into the evening when we finally moved our campsite. Everyone was exhausted, but I think moving took its toll on Dixie who was still recovering. But every time any of us would offer to help her, she'd be stubborn and not accept anyone's help. Eventually, she accepts my help and she apologizes for being so stubborn, but we all realize its her nature. After we set up the tents, we all decided to visit an abandoned church near the area-we also made a reminder to each other that we'd watch each others backs as we knew that FEAR's spies were everywhere and Jana had heard that there were more expected to come to find the both of them.

(Jinxx's point of view)-I decided while we were in the church to practice my violin, and just have sometime to myself. I see Dixie crying and I just hope that we'd all be free of the spies sooner rather than later. As I was finishing the last second of my song, which would remain untitled for now-I looked over at the pew where Dixie sat and realized she was gone. I was confused, but I knew she had to be in a different part of the church.

(Dixie's point of view)- I just had to get away from the guys staring at me, and I knew Jinxx didn't mean any harm, but I just wanted to be by myself because I felt strange around others, especially now-I knew the guys were the ones who helped me, but I just couldn't get too close because I was afraid of FEAR capturing me or Jana again. My body racked with sobs and fell to my knees and cried. After I pulled myself together, I returned to the main area of the church and was greeted by Ashley. I pulled myself into the hug to enjoy the embrace-he smelled like bubblemint gum and cologne, I couldn't help but be comforted by him.

(Jana's point of view)-I had waited outside the door where the pews were and was greeted by Jake. I fought back a blush that had managed to creep up onto my face. I was falling hard for Jake, but I somehow manage not to tell my secret. I didn't even tell Dixie, but I think she could tell.

(Dixie's point of view)-It was a few moments before I let go of Ashley's embrace, but I knew by now it would be getting dark which would mean we could go back to the tents and still remain unknown to anyone, or at least that's my hope. I was finally glad I was getting better from my illness and I knew that would lessen my chances for getting caught by FEAR again and being where I belonged. As soon as my head hit the pillow sleep came easily. (Around four AM)-I gasped for air, which meant I had another nightmare. I quietly crept outside to get some cooler air, hoping that would get me back to sleep. As I sat down in the sand, I heard footsteps and I knew that none of our group was awake yet-so that definitely made me anxious. I looked around, trying to remember who was in each tent-I heard a soft violin, and I blacked out.

(Andy's point of view)-This morning was unusual because I was the first to be awake, and realize that Dixie nor Jana were up yet. I felt creeped out by the whole thing. Moments later, the quiet subsides and I hear-"So we meet again, Prophet". My eyes widen in shock, knowing the voice immediately-the one and only FEAR. I couldn't believe that he had not thought to bring any cloaks with him. Something was deathly off. A short time later and wordlessly, he leaves. Then, I heard soft whimpering and my name being softly called. As I walked over towards the sound, I realized it was Dixie's voice-and I could see in her face that she's hurting, but then I put two and two together.

(Ashley's point of view)-Like clockwork, I was up with the sunset. But I could tell something was off, I unzipped the tent and realized Andy was talking with Dixie. I walked over towards Andy and he said, "FEAR's henchmen came last night-only this time, it was actually him. "What did he say?" I asked, clearly baffled by Andy's story. Andy swallows hard and continues by saying, "He'll try anything to keep the girls away from us, he's sending more spies". Today, we would all be going on a supply run and hopefully we'd be able to avoid spies at all costs.

(Dixie's point of view)-During the afternoon, we all decided it was safe enough to go supply searching. As we all approached the bridge to cross over to the other side of the desert, I felt as if someones eyes were watching me. I kept my eyes down and my grip on Ashley's arm tightened a little, just not enough to hurt him. He must have sensed my discomfort because he whispered to me, "Do we need to stop for a while?" I bit my lip as I considered each option. Pretty soon, Jake and Jinxx and Christian and had noticed our private conversation but I needed to realize that they(and Andy) were helping me.

(Jana's point of view)-I really felt bad for Dixie because FEAR was haunting her more than she'd like to admit. She knew as good as I that we were protected by the guys, but the also had learned from the guys defensive moves and we knew all those weak spots that the cloaks have because the Cloaks had taught us to fight the rebels. Only now, the tables would be turned. It was kind of like justice for us and the other people whom were able to escape. I look up and hear someone shouting "Help!". At first, I am wary of the shouts-but then see a staff and black cloak. I run as fast as I can, and quietly join the fight.

(Dixie's point of view)-After Jana had left to fight with the others, I was totally left alone-so I quietly hid somewhere near the fight. (Ten minutes later)-I had heard Jake calling my name softly and I sigh in joy when he said, "The Cloaks managed to get away with minor injuries. I smiled, knowing that any injuries would be slowing the process of finding me or Jana and any other escapees. (Later that night)-I slept fitfully, and for fear of waking Ashley I decided to take a breather outside. I quickly rummage through my pack and find an old photo album and a flashlight. I smiled to myself when I see the first picture-it's me at Belmont Park as an exercise rider and there were carnations near the winners circle, which I remembered automatically that the photo was taken on a Belmont Stakes morning. I missed everything about the free world. I felt someone's hand grace my shoulder and tensed up because I couldn't see who it was. "Relax, Di" I heard Jinxx say and I let out the breath that I had been holding. We talk for a while, and he asks me about my nightmares and my old life. I take a breath and start explaining.

(Flashback, Three months earlier)-Everything had been going exactly how I had imagined it-I was in college for Journalism with a minor in History and I had finally made my parents proud. That was until they took over, at first they started censoring certain websites and that seemed inocent enough;it wasn't until they started outlawing tattoos and piercings, they also would jail people who would try to get piercings illegally. The night I was captured, I had gotten my Daith done. I had known about the laws, but I just never envisioned them actually arresting me for a small infraction considering that I seldom gotten in trouble-even in school. I take a very deep breath as soon as my mind replayed the night I was actually captured. My roommate had "mistakenly" locked the front door, when I had told her to not to because she knew that I had gone to my piercers incognito studio, which were like speakieasies in the twenties when prohibition was active. Most people thought that it was just a regular accessory store, until they would open the back staircase hatch and then you would see the typical layout of a piercing studio that served as a waiting area that had banned music magazines-then there would be a second set of stairs that would lead to the actual area where you'd get your piercing done. That night I was taken, I couldn't help but notice that my piercer seemed on edge-he'd mentioned that several of his other clients were captured 3 days after they had gotten whatever piercing they'd wanted. He asked me to stay that night at the studio, but I declined. So, in a way you could say I sealed my own fate-but I really think that my roommate who told on me and let the authorities know. I often wonder where she is now, but somehow I think she couldn't get off as easy as I did. I look at Jinxx thoughtfully and I realized Jake and Ashley had joined him in listening to my story. As I was holding back tears, I said-"I am sorry that you guys had to hear about my story this way, but I know that it's better than hearing it secondhand without my point of view on things". They all nodded in agreement. I just hoped I wouldn't have to repeat myself to Andy. The night was quiet, until later that afternoon. (Later that afternoon)-While myself and Jana were patrolling the outer area of our camp, when a familiar silhouette came into view-He looked at me and I recognize him immediately-it's my piercer, but the question remains-"How did he get here?". He comes over towards us, and greets me with a hug and smile. Jana and Jake both share curious looks at me when I say, "guys, this is Dane from House of Jewelry". The guys share introductions and then Dane turns to me and asks how my Daith is healing and sees that it's irrated and sore due to the fact I'd not been able to clean it. He hands me a premade bottle of sea salt solution and gauze pads from a backpack and I immediately know what to do. I go and check to see if we had an extra tent that he could use. Eventually we all find one and set it up for him.

(Andy's point of view)-I knew having an extra person in our group would help us fight the Cloaks evenly if needed, but right now I'd say it's safe to say that their pretty injured from the last fight. I had heard Dane tell Dixie that the others from the studio might join us soon. I nodded in agreement, knowing that I welcomed any new people-and I was glad Dixie had at least gotten to know them in the old world, but I had feeling that Dane had other plans. I know that I have to have a meeting with the guys tonight.

(Jana's point of view)-I was still hesitant about telling the others about my story, but I knew that everyone needed to know my story as well.

(Dane's point of view)-It was reassuring that Dixie was safe and sound and that I'd managed to find a group to stay in as well. Knowing I'd not found out about the rest of my staff, I begin to worry. Later that day, I decided to get acquainted with the people Dixie introduced to me earlier in the day. We all ate by a fire due to the fact that it was gradually getting darker earlier, probably due to daylight savings time. After Dixie had finished a bite of dried fruit, she and Ashley both turned to me and asked "How did you get caught?" I bit my lip and started explaining. (Flashback, six months earlier)-I was closing up, along with the girls who served as the receptionists in the shop. Well it was still 8 PM and I had a strange feeling, so I decided to close the shop earlier than usual(before the laws, the shop was able to be opened until 11:15.). Before one of my receptionists left, she mentioned that her car had trouble starting-so I decided to go outside and see what the problem was. When we got less than a block away from the parking garage, I noticed a man in a black cloak with this mask on kept on following us. We quickly realized that we were sitting ducks if we were going to be in that parking garage, so we immediately started running and ended up running 10 to 12 blocks from the shop and ended near a local museum. I had seen one of our other clients in that building so I decided to take a leap of faith. As I knocked on the glass and she recognized me immediately. She was in the middle of a meeting, but they were still introducing themselves so I had time to explain what was going on. "Come on, just pretend that you want to become a docent-and we'll go from there." She flashed me a caring smile as the meeting was starting. (Three hours later)-After the tour and training of the museum had finished, the girl, my receptionist and I both decided it would be best since the girl I pierced couldn't go home, we'd head to the shop. I couldn't help but think of the music video, "Pompeii" by Bastille. Which was strange because usually I only listen to classic rock and Alternative Rock. I quickly killed the motor to my client's car when we reapproached the back parking area and I quickly found the master key and let the girls in. Then, I quickly watch Katrina unlatch the third hidden staircase and we all headed down carefully-I decided to carry the girl that helped us because she mentioned her knees hurt her. After we went up the stairs, we arranged the second set of couches so that we could sleep, but not before arming the security system and locking the main entrance. We had stopped for a couple minutes to shop so that we could at least eat for three days. Afterwards, when we finished everything and got in safely-we hoped that morning's light would be kind.

(Katrina's point of view, Flashback)-It was a long while before the sun came up, but when it did-we still opened. Surprisingly, Bella was able to find her way to work-which was a relieve considering what Dane and I thought would've happened to her. As the afternoon rolled around, I noticed that we were having an influx of customers. Most of them were chatting about their day, and how excited they were to get their piercing done. I smiled as I hear a familiar song come on to the shuffle. I smiled as I handed a client the pamphlet that they were required to have due to state and federal regulations. I counted to myself how many clients we'd have and there were about 15. I was really happy for Dane-he'd been working as a piercer for two years and he's become well recommended. (Dane's point of view)-Later that night, after we'd closed up. We repeated the same routine for eight weeks. I saw Dixie's questioning look out of the corner of my eye. "But how did you get caught?" I scoffed a little and said, "A client who wasn't super happy with the way his piercing was healing" (Dixie's point of view)-After hearing how Dane ultimately got caught, I couldn't help but shake my head because he really does do quality work. (Dane's point of view)-She shrugged and said, "I can't believe it-I remember that rainy day I came to the shop and I was having a problem with my lobe, that U2 song was playing-I wish for the old world where no restriction existed." I was on the verge of tears, but somehow managed to keep her composure. The rest of the night, all of us were alone with our thoughts. Pretty soon, Ashley retired to his tent and I fall into a deep sleep in my tent, unknowing what tomorrow would bring.

(3 days later)-Today we were making another supply run and Jana and Jake have officially announced they are dating, and I was definitely excited for the both of them. Meanwhile, I think something's up, I just don't know what.

(Jana's point of view)-Dane, myself and Dixie were going to do a supply run today, initially Ashley and Jake both disagreed with us going-but they didn't mind if Dane went with us. As we approached the bridge, I locked eyes with a very pale figure and when we locked eyes with each other a chill runs down my spine. I hear the person say "Hello" and my mind registers it immediately. It's FEAR-I immediately tighten my grip around Dixie's arm, while she has Dane on her other side. She knows the look I'm giving her and senses my change in demeanor. "Dane, could we stop for a second?" he nods as we pull of all our heavier packs and set them on the ground. Around twenty minutes later, I see the Cloaks about a mile away from our current position and we all ready our weapons. Dane looks at Dixie and tells her to ready the weapon that she brought with her. She and Dane tell me to run and I do as told. I eventually make my way back towards the tents, with no signs of FEAR.


End file.
